1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for soldering a solder on a surface of a difficulty solderable substrate such as ceramic substrate. More particularly, it relates to an automatic soldering apparatus by which a soldering operation is remarkably easily carried out to obtain uniform products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Products obtained by soldering a lead wire etc. on a difficultly solderable substrate such as substrates made of glass, ceramic, porcelain, silicon or germanium have been widely used, in an electronic industries and an automobile industry. Various improvements of the substrates and operations have been considered.
As an apparatus for coating a solder on a surface of a difficulty solderable substrate, it has been found to preferably use an apparatus for coating a solder on a surface of a glass product by applying ultrasonic vibration to a tip which is vertically slidably and rotatably held on a supporting base and placing a solder on a surface contacting the edge of the tip with the object for soldering such as a glass product. In the operation, however, the operator should place the edge of the tip precisely at the position for the soldering and moreover, the time for applying the ultrasonic vibration to the solder is limited. Therefore, it has been not easy to obtain uniform soldered products even though an expert is operated.